


A Horse Walks Into A Bar

by pythagoreanpineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender Lance (Voltron), Diner Dates, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/pseuds/pythagoreanpineapple
Summary: It starts with a joke and an offer of friendship on a lonely Valentine's night. Who knew it was exactly what Shiro needed?





	A Horse Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> For Mica! I was your pinch hitter for the Shance Valentine's Day Exchange! I'm very excited to share this with you and I hope you like it dear! Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Block](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance)! Thank you so much for the help!
> 
> I'd like to give a special thank you to my wonderful friends [Liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie), [Mii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLady17/pseuds/TurtleLady17), and [Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei) for looking this over and encouraging me! I really appreciate your support! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy ❤!

“So a horse walks into a bar. Bartender says, 'Why the long face?’”

Shiro is startled out of his thoughts by an attractive young man behind the bar. He blinks slowly before a chuckle escapes from his lips.

“I'm not sure the bartender wants to hear another sob story. He probably gets that a lot.” He sighs before turning back to his drink.

“Oh I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure that comes with his job.” The bartender throws out as he leans against the bar top. “The name’s Lance, by the way.” He reaches across the bar to shake Shiro's hand. If he notices Shiro's prosthetic, he's kind enough not to mention it.

“Shiro.” 

“So Shiro, what's a handsome dude like you doing here? Sitting in a nearly empty bar at the end of Valentine's Day at-” Lance pauses to glance at the clock “1:45 a.m.? And alone no less?”

Shiro releases a sigh for what feels like the millionth time that night. He's unsure about sharing the details of his lonely Valentine's day at first, but the man did offer. And it would be nice to have a listening ear that seemed nice enough not to judge. “Well I suppose it won't hurt to tell you, if you really don't mind?” Lance nods at him, encouraging him to continue. 

“Ha, it feels a bit embarrassing to say out loud, but I guess I'm moping. My ex of two years and I split a few months ago and I don't know, it feels weird to be spending Valentine's day alone. I've grown accustomed to having someone to spend it with, and seeing all the other couples out and about rubbed a bit of salt in the wound, you know?

My best friend booted me out of the apartment and told me to go find somewhere to meet people. Said it would _‘be good_ ’ for me or something like that.

I don't know if I'm ready to actively seek anyone out right now. I'd rather go at my own pace. If something happens, it happens. If not, I'm really not worried about it. Sorry for unloading that on you.”

Lance shoots him a gentle smile. “No problem, you looked like you needed a friend.”

Shiro chuckles. “Is that what we are now, friends?”

“Yup!” Lance pops the 'p’. “No take backs now bud! You just shared your feelings with me, that makes us automatic friends for life!”

Shiro can't help himself, he begins to laugh full-heartedly. When was the last time he felt relaxed enough to laugh like this? He's almost ashamed to admit that he can't remember. 

“Thank you, Lance.” He says once the laughter dies down. Lance just gives him a megawatt smile in return. 

“So here's an idea- and please feel free to say no-, but I get off in a few minutes. Why don't we go grab some food from the 24-hour diner down the road? Have a nice 'yay! a new friend’ meal together and I can regale you with fun stories until you forget about your lonely V-day?” He waggles his brows in a manner that already has Shiro smiling. 

“That sounds great, actually.” 

“Whoop! Alright! I'll meet you out the main door after closing up! See you shortly!” Lance moves swiftly to finish up his duties while the other bartender closes Shiro's tab. 

Once everything is payed, and he's gathered his jacket, Shiro heads for the door. The wind chill causes him to shiver immediately. The bar had been nice and warm, a homey little hole in the wall that's become popular in the area, and the stark difference to the temperature outside makes him want to turn around and go back inside.

Shiro is just beginning to regret leaving his scarf at home when the door bursts open behind him. Lance comes barreling out, nearly colliding with Shiro before he turns to lock up for the night. 

“Oof sorry about that! I need to pay a bit more attention sometimes! Also, I hope you didn't get too cold waiting out here. It's freezing out here, _damn_!”

“Oh no, that's alright. I'm fairly used to the cold, so it doesn't bother me too much. Are you going to be okay walking to the diner? You look like your nose is going to fall off.” Shiro looks at Lance, mildly concerned. He looks frozen already despite his many obvious layers.

“Haha, yeah. I'll be dandy as soon as we get moving. It doesn't matter that I've lived here for a few years, my poor Cuban bones can't handle any sort of chilly weather. But oh well, what can you do?”

They make small talk on the rest of the walk to _Hunk's_ , the cozy 24-hour diner that has the best food in the city. Shiro finds himself enjoying Lance's idle chatter about work and oddball customers he's experienced working at the bar. So intuned on what Lance is saying, he doesn't notice their arrival. Lance is quick to step around Shiro to the entrance, opening the door like a true gentleman. 

Shiro tries to hide his blush, though he can only hope that the dim light overhead keeps it from showing too much. He mutters a soft ‘ _thanks_ ’ as he passes Lance into the warmth of the diner. He pauses to take in the sights and scents of the place, the early hour showing just a few patrons and a single staff member at the counter. 

“Hey Shay!” Lance calls out as he stands next to Shiro.

“Hello Lance.” She greets in return. “Just sit anywhere you and your friend would like, I'll let Hunk know you're here!”

“Ah sweet! Means we can take the best seat in the house! C'mon Shiro!” Lance takes his hand and pulls him excitedly towards the bar stools lining the counter. “I love sitting here, much easier to make conversation with all sorts of people!”

“You like people a lot, don't you?” 

“Haha yeah, I guess I do.” he admits bashfully as he gets comfortable in his seat. “People are all different, yet also have so many things in common with others. And each one has some sort of story to tell. I think it's interesting to meet as many as I can, it keeps things lively.”

“I think it's wonderful.” Shiro watches as pink dusts across Lance's cheeks at that. The soft smile that accompanies the blush suits the bartender. 

“Uh, let's share some fries yeah?” Lance flails a little to help gain some composure. “Ooh and milkshakes are a must, I think I'll get chocolate peanut butter!”

Shiro takes the sight of Lance in as he rambles about his favorite items on the menu. He can't help but think about his cute mannerisms, and he knows his smile keeps growing because of it. Shay returns from the kitchen to take their order, one extra large plate of fries, a chocolate peanut butter shake and a vanilla shake for Shiro.

“All those flavors, and vanilla is what you go for?” Lance looks positively scandalized. 

“Can't go wrong with a classic.” Shiro shrugs trying to keep a serious face. Lance laughs, bright and loud, and Shiro takes pride in being the cause.

And the night continues like that, shared stories and laughter between a plate of fries. At one point Lance sticks two fries between his gums and teeth to do a goofy impression of a walrus. It takes Shiro a few minutes to recover. They are having such a good time they don't even notice the sun beginning to rise and more people filling the diner. 

“Would you guys like any coffee?” Shay bursts the bubble of their little private world. Both Shiro and Lance stare at each other in shock after glancing at the clock. They had talked for several hours without even noticing.

“I think coffee is definitely in order, thanks Shay.” Shiro breathes out, still unsure of how the time flew past. 

“Uh I guess it's true then. Time really flies when you're having fun!” Lance giggles into his hand. 

“Yeah, it really does.” Shiro looks softly at Lance. This has been one of the best nights he has ever had. “Here,” he quickly grabs a napkin and jots his number on it, “take this. I had a lot of fun. If you ever feel like doing it again, just let me know.”

They finish their coffee, basking in the sounds of the diner as it steadily grows busier. When Shay places the bill down, Lance snatches it before Shiro can even blink.

“What-”

Lance tuts before he can even think about finishing that question. “Nuh-uh. Nope. This is on me. You can pay the next round!”

“The next round, huh? Okay, I can do that. So there will be a next round? Like a date?”

“Yeah, or a second date if you feel like counting this as the first.” Lance winks as Shiro feels his face catch fire.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PyPineapple?s=09)
> 
> Now with art by me! You can find it here [on Tumblr](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/183479074502/drew-this-to-go-with-my-shance-fic-a-horse-walks) or [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/PyPineapple/status/1106655157385740288?s=09)!


End file.
